Life After Death
by Eyesinthedark
Summary: A story that takes place after episode 26 envolving the Bebop Crew.


Life After Death  
A Cowboy Bebop story that takes place after episode 26.  
By Sam Dux  
  
Scene 1  
A Hospital on Mars  
Beep.Beep.Beep. A skinny man with green hair sleeps restlessly on a hospital bed with machines around him. He turns over, and suppresses a scream that comes to his lips from the pain. Suddenly awake, and aware of his surroundings, he has no idea where he is. Ripping off the electrodes, and being careful not to move the bandage on his abdomen, he gets out of bed. Noticing a band around his wrist, he tears it off, and reads it.  
"Spike Spiegel. Guess that's my name." The newly named Spike takes off his hospital gown, and puts on the blue suit that was folded on a chair in the corner. Underneath the suit he finds a gun, and a shoulder holster. After checking to see if it's loaded, he puts on the holster, and sticks the gun in.   
Scene 2  
The Bebop Living Room  
"He's gone! Damn you idiots!" Jet screamed as he slammed his fist into the computer, which had a doctor on it. "Hey Faye, get over here!" Faye slowly walks into the room, wondering what's got Jet pissed this time. "Yeah, What is it?" she says. "He left." "Left?" "Yeah, damn nurse came in, and he was gone." "Maybe he went to the bathroom" "He changed his clothes, and took his gun." "He'll be back, he always comes back." Faye said walking around to sit on the couch. "Faye, he has a slash across his belly large enough to stick your hand into, not to mention his amnesia." "And what am I supposed to do. It was I who brought his ass back the last time. He goes off like a man bent on dying, and tries to kill that bastard Vicious. What does he expect?" " Ok. Faye. If that's the way you feel, I'll just get Ed to help me find him." Jet said, and got up and left. "Hmmmm. hey. WAIT!"   
Scene 3  
A Hallway on The Bebop  
Jet went looking through the bebop, his good old fishing ship. "Damn crazy kid." He muttered to himself. "Always finds the weirdest places to hid." Suddenly Ed dropped from the ceiling, and landed on top of him. "Agh.AAAAAAAAA! Ed! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that!" he screamed "Ed not crazy idiot, Ed is Ed." Said Ed as she got off of Jet. " Fine Ed, you're not crazy, but I need your help right now to find Spike. He went off, and I don't know where to find him." "Ohhh, Spike-person gone missing. Lost his braaain. Have to find him, or he's gone forever." She said in a spooky voice. "Okaaay, but will you help me find him?" "Ed will help Jet-person!" ""Okay then," he said, "let's GO!"   
Scene 4  
A Market on Mars  
Spike walked through the market trying to remember who he was. All he could get were quick flashes of explosions, a woman collapsing, and the face of a man with white hair. He walked until he came to the area of the market where people were cooking food to sell. The smell of the food made him remember how hungry he was. Reaching into his pocket, he realized he had no money. All of a sudden a fruit stand tips over spilling its contents all over the street. Spike quickly steals some fruit, and walks down a nearby alley "Hey freak!" Spike turns around, and sees a bum standing out front of a back doorway. "Just give me your money, and the food, and I won't tell anyone that I saw you steal it." "Sorry, don't think so." Says Spike and starts walking away. "Then we can just do it the hard way." The bum says rushing him from behind, and flicking out a knife. Spike quickly dodges the mans attack, and in one fluid motion knocks the knife out of his hand, and hits him in the back of the head, causing him to roll into a group of nearby trashcans, and lay there unconscious. Spike walks over to the knife, and seeing its handles made out of scrimshaw, bends down to pick it up. "Damn. This is a nice knife. I wonder where he got it?" " He stole it from my shop" a voice behind him says "Oh, really." Said Spike getting up and turning around. A woman wearing tight black leather pants, and a white halter-top was standing behind him. "Hi, the names Jessica. Nice to meet you." "So, this your knife" Spike says handing her the knife. "Yeah, it belonged to my great great grandfather, back when people used to live only on Earth. The handle used to be on another knife, but I put it on that switchblade. What's your name?" " Spike Spiegel" "Hmmm. the name rings a bell." "Don't know why it should." " I run a weapon store about 3 blocks from here. Why don't we go over there, and I'll give you something in appreciation for getting my knife back."  
  
"Sure, but I'm really hungry, and.oh, crap. I feel sick. Must be from not eating." "Great, I'm a good cook too but. SHIT! Spike, you're bleeding!" And Spike slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Scene 5  
The Bebop Living Room  
  
Jet, Faye, and Ed with Ein in her lap sit around the table in the living room. "It's been almost two week now since he ran off, and we still don't know where he is." announced Jet. "Ed, are you sure Ein didn't get another sent of him outside that market?" "Ed is sure" "And Faye," he said turning to look at her. "are you sure Spike wasn't on any of those ships you checked?" "Sure as the pilots were sure." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Damn it Jet, just shut up and get on with it! You called us here for something didn't you?" "Ok, ok. No reason to get mad about it!" "Edward's hungry" groaned Ed Ein whines on her lap. "Faye," says Jet "go get some food, will ya?" "Why me?" "Because Ed, and I are going to work out a way to find Spike." "Why waste your time trying to find him? He causes too much trouble as it is." "Faye, you know damn well why. I don't forget the past as easily as you. We're partners, and until he says we're not, I'll always go out looking for him." "Whatever you say Jet." muttered Faye turning around, and heading for the hanger. "If that's the way she wants it, fine with me. Right Ed?" But Ed was busy hacking on her computer. "Whatca up to Ed?" says Jet coming over to look at the screen. "Ed's found something very interesting." "Well, what is it?" demanded Jet bending down to get a better look. "A tall man, with white hair was released from a private hospital two days ago." read Ed "He was treated for gunshot wounds, and burns. Hmmm. Probably nothing!" and closed out of it. "Hey, wait!" screamed Jet. "Go Back!"  
  
Scene 6  
A Back Room in Julia's Shop  
  
The cold dripping water brought Spike out of his nightmares. Opening his eyes just a bit, he saw a familiar face. "Hello Spike." Jessica said. "Oh, yeaahhh. That woman with the knife." He thought to himself. "You had me scared for a while there Spike. I thought you were fit for a body bag." "What happened?" "Oh not much." Jessica said causally. "You just collapsed in the street with blood all over you. Then when I got you back here you were deathly sick for about a week." "I could kill for a cigarette about now." "Anyway, I have some things to take care of." said Jessica, getting up and walking to the door. "I'll be back by tonight, so get some rest, Ok?" "Hey! Wait! Why are you doing this?!!" "Seeya!" said Jessica closing the door behind her. "Godamnit! She didn't answer any of my questions!"  
  
Scene 7  
The Bebop Hanger  
  
Faye walked quickly towards the hanger. "I guess it's on me to find him now. That asshole. Going back on what he said about not looking for him." She flipped the lock for the hanger, walked over to the Redeye, and got in. Her stomach groaned. "Guess I'm hungrier than I thought." She opened the air lock, and flew out into the sky above the Martian city. Her stomach groaned again. "Maybe I should get some food first." Faye said, and flew off in search of food.  
  
Scene 8  
Jessica's Weapon Shop  
  
Jessica walked out of the room Spike was in. Then she turned around and drew the curtain over the door, so that the room wasn't visible to the casual observer. She then walked over to a drawer, pulled out a small revolver, and a phone. After she had loaded the gun, and checked the battery on the phone, she got a coat, and flipped the open sign in the window on the way out.  
  
After locking the door, she looked around, and went down a nearby alley. As she was walking, a man started coming towards her. When they came together, they stood shoulder to shoulder, not facing each other. "He wants to see you." he said "Tell him I'll be there soon. I have something to take care of first." "He won't like it." "He doesn't have to." "It's your throat." "That it is." And the two walked off in opposite directions.  
  
Scene 9  
A Convenience Mart  
  
Faye walked slowly into the large convenience mart. She looked around for a bargain bin, and seeing one on the other end of the aisle, walked swiftly towards it, hands moving faster than the eye could follow.  
  
She reached the bin, and began picking up half as many items, as she slipped between her breasts.  
  
Suddenly, a woman with brown hair wearing a coat bumps into her, spilling the hidden items all over the floor.  
  
"Shoot! Sorry about that." The woman says. "Here, let me help you pick them up."  
  
"Oh.yeah.sure, thanks."  
  
"No problem. The names' Jessica, what's yours?"  
  
"Faye Valentine. I guess you caught me."  
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't tell. Here." She said taking the items from Faye. "I'll just add these to my bill. We're buying about the same things anyway."  
  
"Wow, thanks." Faye said looking at Jessica's items, and sees she's buying a lot of bandages and medical items. "Ummm. Why are you buying all those?"  
  
"I've got an injured person back home."  
  
"Oh, hope they get better."  
  
"Yeah, so do I."  
  
"Hey, if you've got everything you need, then why don't we go and pay for this?"  
  
"Sure, follow me." She said, and turned, walking to the counter with Faye following close behind.  
  
Scene 10  
The Bebop  
  
"So Ed," Jet said sitting down on the couch in the living room "this Vicious guy of Spikes' is now head of the Syndicate because he killed every other person that could take over (except for Spike), and managed to hold it together even though he's recovering from a mortal wound? And that now he's going after Spike because he's the only person the Syndicate will follow, not to mention the fact he beat the living crap out of him?"  
  
"Yepity, depity, do!" Said Ed balancing o one hand with her legs spread out.  
  
"Any chance you're wrong." Jet sighed  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Crap, just what need. Hmmm. We're going to have to warn Faye somehow." He thought to himself. "Hey Ed, try and contact Faye, Ok?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Hmmm. What? Now? Of course! What did you expect?"  
  
"O.K. Jet-person. Now." Ed said forlornly.  
  
Scene 11  
Parking Lot  
  
Faye walked out of the convenience mart, waved goodbye to Jessica, slipped her business card into her pants, and walked to her ship. She threw stuff in and pulled out her transmitter.  
  
"Hey Jet, it's Faye."  
  
"Oh Faye, hold on a second." Jet said  
("Ed, you can stop now." He yelled  
"Okie dokie Jet!" Ed said in the background) "O.K., Hey Faye! Ed found out that."  
  
""Look that can wait." Faye said cutting him off "I found someone I thought might have Spike, and I was going to check them out. By the way, do you need any weapons?"  
  
"No, look, hold on. I need to tell you that." "Well that's all I need to tell ya. Bye!" and turned off her transmitter.  
  
"I wonder what he kept going on about?" she thought and hopped into the Redtail.  
  
Scene 12  
The Streets of Mars  
  
Jessica pulled out of the parking lot, and was soon deep in thought. "I never thought I would care for anybody, much less someone like Spike" She turns a corner, runs a re light, and doesn't hear the car horns. "I should have know something like this would have happened when I got friendly with the Syndicate." She then makes a turn on a side street, and reaches into glove compartment for her garage door opener, not noticing the sleek, black, sports car tail she now has.  
  
"I only wish the I.S.S.P. wasn't as crooked as it is."she says as she drives into her garage, unlocks the door to her shop, and pulls the things she bought out of her car. She then flips the sign on the front door, and carries the bags into the room where Spike lay.  
  
Scene 13  
The Weapon Store  
  
Spike lay on the bed with his shirt off, and his abdomen bandaged. During the time Jessica had been outside, he had been up and around, testing out how much his wounds hurt. He had decided he was fit enough to leave on his own, and find a better place to stay until his memory came back. He watched her come in, and sit on the end of his bed.  
  
"Here's those smokes you wanted." She said reaching into the bag, and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "I saw an empty pack of these in your suit, so I thought they might be the brand you smoke."  
  
"They are. Thanks."  
  
"Spike, I've been meaning to ask you something." She said turning to look him directly in the eyes. "How much do you remember? I mean you owe me at least that much, right?"  
  
"I suppose so. Well, I don't remember much. Only a few faces of people, a couple times where there seems to be a lot of shooting, and..." he said dropping off.  
  
"What is it? Come off it Spike. You can tell me."  
  
"I remember two women. One with kind of a stern face, and the other with a face like a mourning widow. Both of them are beautiful."  
  
"Ummm. O.K. At least you seem to be getting back your memory."  
  
"You have something to tell me. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"You can read me like a book. Yeah, I've got bad news. Spike, you're a wanted man. You've got the Syndicate, and the I.S.S.P. after you. Not to mention the fact there's a 30 million bounty on your head. And do you know why there's a bounty on you? It's because you went after the Syndicates headquarters, blew it to hell, and killed a bunch of their men. God only knows why you did this."  
  
" Oh, is that all? I thought you were going to say you forgot to buy food. I'm starving."  
  
Jessica trembled with rage, and clenched her fists. "Godamn you Spike! God only knows why I try to help you, and this is how you thank me!" She screamed, grabbing her bags, and charging from the room while slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Maybe I should have held off on asking for food." Spike muttered  
  
He then got up, and started putting on his suit. "I guess I should definitely go, now that she's pissed."  
  
Next he put on his shirt, strapped on his holster, and put on the rest of his clothes after checking his gun.  
  
The store bell clangs, and many footsteps are heard walking across the floor. "I'll wait till they leave." He said to himself leaning on a wall near the door.  
  
"Hello gentlemen." Jessica greeted "Any way I can help you today?"  
  
"You're the owner of this store? Said a deep voice.  
  
"I am."  
  
"Where is Spike Spiegel?" Spike draws his gun, and presses his back to the wall. "You're the Syndicate. Right?" says Julia  
  
"Answer the question."  
  
"If I don't, you'll kill me. Won't you? But if I do, you'll still kill me, but you'll also kill Spike. So you can go screw yourself!"  
  
Spike then heard two gunshots. He quickly turned, lifted his gun, and kicked down the door.  
  
Jessica lay on the floor behind the counter clutching her stomach with a smoking revolver in her hand. Three men in business suits were also in the room. One had been shot in the head, and lay on the floor. The other two reached for their guns.  
  
Spike aimed his gun, and fired twice, shooting one man through the heart, and blowing the gun out of the hand of the other.  
  
"Who's your boss?" Spike said softly  
  
"You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Who the hell is your boss? And raised the gun to point at the man's head. "Vicious. I don't know him by any other name."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"2146 Grand Street, at the top of the building."  
  
"Thanks." and walking towards the man slammed his gun into his temple.  
  
Scene 14  
The Red Tail  
  
Faye flew over the city, heading toward to the address Jessica had given her for her weapons store. "When I find that Idiot, I'm NOT, going to let him run off without me!"  
  
The Redtail zipped over the buildings, hissed to a stop, and landed in front of the store. She hopped out, and peered into the store window. There was Spike quickly dressing the wound on Jessica's stomach. He then said a few words to her, got up, took some keys out of the pocket of a dead man lying on the floor, and then opened the case with handguns in it.  
  
Faye walked slowly over to the door, and opened it.  
  
Spike turned pulling his gun out, and pointed it at Faye's head. "You! Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Spike, don't you remember me? I'm Faye."  
  
"Faye? Hmmm." he said lowering his gun, and looking off into space. "Yeah, I remember you now."  
  
"Spike!" groaned Jessica "You can take what you need to go after Vicious, and if you want something special, then bring me that box in the register."  
  
He opened the register and handed her a box the size used for a ring. Jessica fumbles with the lock, and pops it open. Inside is a brown, red tipped bullet.  
  
"If you shoot it, it will blow up with the force of a small bomb when it hits the target.  
  
"Thanks." He said putting it in a clip, and then loading it the rest of the way. "Faye, I have my past to find, take care of this woman for me, will you? And headed for the door.  
  
"Wait!" Faye yelled tossing him her transmitter. "I might need to reach you so here's this."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said and walking out the door, drove off in the Syndicate car with the keys he had taken.  
  
"I guess I let him get away again, and he didn't even tell me about these dead guys." Faye muttered, and turned towards Jessica. "I can't fit you in my ship, so I'll need to get another to take you back to my place."  
  
"Sure, just don't take too long."  
  
"Of course" she said, and ran out the door.  
  
Scene 15  
The Bebop  
  
Ed sat in front of the computer, busily hacking away through multiple firewalls, and passwords until. "Yippeeee." she said joyfully.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" said Jet coming over to look at the screen.  
  
"Ed worked hard, and got something good to play with."  
  
"So that's what you've been doing all this time. So, what is it?"  
  
"A satellite with a camera for seeing looooong distances."  
  
"Really? Can you Focus it down to small areas?"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
"Can you find Faye?"  
  
"Hmmm. Ed will try." And she began typing again.  
  
Jet went into the kitchen, opened a can of dog food, and stuck it in a bowl. "Ein! Get in here!" he called.  
  
Ein came around the corner and looked up at Jet.  
  
"Here you go boy." And laid it on the floor, walking back into the living room. Suddenly Ed looked up.  
  
"No can do Jet-person."  
  
"Oh, why's that?"  
  
"Cuz Faye-Faye's already here!" She said turning to the door, just as Faye walked in.  
  
"Jet!" Faye yelled as came down the steps to face him. "I found Spike!"  
  
"Really?" Where was he?"  
  
"A owner of a weapon store took care of him." And handed him the business card.  
  
"Where's he now."  
  
"He ran off, but that's not the point. The owner was shot by what looked like guys from the Syndicate, and I need your ship to bring her here."  
  
"Don't lie Faye! I know you just want to use my ship so you can take him in for the bounty. You'll just end up getting hurt in the process. He's too good for you. Just bring him back here."  
  
"No Jet, I'm serious! She's laying on the floor right now bleeding, let me borrow your ship."  
  
"Ed can you use your satellite to look at this address?" he said handing Ed the business card.  
  
"Sure can!" Ed said, and started typing in the address.  
  
Scene 16  
The Weapon Store  
  
The black car sped along the road, until it came to the store. Vicious got out of the car with three other men and walked to the doorway. "Lie, come with me. You two stay here." He said.  
  
Lie and Vicious walked into the store, came to where Jessica lay.  
  
"You turned on the syndicate Jessica, that's always a mistake."  
  
"Like hell I did!" she spat at him.  
  
"Lie here was watching your store, dressed as a bum. He saw you and Spike enter this store, so why don't you tell me where he is before I have to kill you, that way, you'll at least be able to have an open casket."  
  
"I won't help you quench your blood lust you bastard!"  
  
"To. Bad." He said drawing his katana, and pushing through it her eye, and into her head.  
  
"What a waste of time" he said, and turned to Lie, quickly putting him in a headlock . "You've messed up twice now. I don't give people a third chance."  
  
"No. Please sir, don't!" Lie said backing away  
  
"Idiot!" he said, and sliced his throat.  
  
Lie dropped to the ground, choking on his own blood, and landed on top of one of the men on the floor. The man stirred, turned over, and when he saw vicious his mouth dropped.  
  
"Sir! I lied to him! I didn't tell him you were coming! He shot my."  
  
Vicious moved quickly, and had the point of the sword in the man's mouth. "You failed me as well." He said as he pushed the sword through the man's mouth, and out the back.  
  
Scene 17  
The Martian Streets  
  
Spike shifted into third and squealed around a corner. He floored it and sped down the street.  
  
Beep Beep. Beep Beep.  
  
He picked up the transmitter Faye had given him, and switched it on.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Spike, Jessica's in trouble. I went back to get a different ship, and the Syndicate came for her. She needs you NOW!" Yelled Faye  
  
"Shit!" he said and slammed on the brakes, jackknifed the car, and sped down the street, swerving to dodge oncoming traffic. Half a block away from the store, he put on the emergency brake, and went into a spin. He grabbed his gun, took aim and fired, killing the guards in front of the store. He opened the car door, jumped out, and started to run to the door.  
  
Scene 18  
The Bebop  
  
Faye jumped into her Red tail, as Jet took off in the Hammerhead with Ed in the back. They had seen what had happened in the store. The satellite had a thermal camera, and they had seen the horror of what Vicious could do. Now they were going to help Spike, because they all knew that he wouldn't come back until his past was settled. And that meant killing Vicious.  
  
"Faye, when we get there, you stay in the air and see if you can get a shot at Vicious, while Ed and I will land and try to back Spike up!" Jet yelled over the hangar.  
  
"Sure thing Jet, let's go!" She yelled back and took off.  
  
"It's our time now Ed. Take off!" and he flew out of the hangar with Ed in the back.  
  
Scene 19  
The Street.  
  
Vicious walked out of the store with his sword dripping blood, and Spike came quickly to a halt. He remembered this mans face. It was in his nightmares. This had to be the head of the Syndicate.  
  
"Hello Spike. Let's finish what we started."  
  
"That's fine with me"  
  
They leapt at each other at the same time. Spike fired twice, hitting Vicious in the arm, as Vicious swept his katana at Spikes legs, cutting both. The two met, and Vicious ground his sword against the barrel of Spike's gun. They both struggled, to knock the weapon out of the others hand. Sparks came from where they met, as Vicious knocked the gun out of Spikes hand. He then lunged, and pierced Spike through the chest.  
  
Spike moaned, and collapsed on the ground and Vicious stood over him.  
  
"Die Spike, die. I'm the only one who can kill you." And kicked him in the place where Spike was bandaged. "Bleed to death." and turned and walked to his car.  
  
Spike reached for his gun as Vicious got in. He aimed for the gas tank, and fired his last bullet. The car exploded and flipped in the air, landing on it's top. Spike closed his eyes. He waited for what seemed like an eternity. His life was slowly flowing out of him as he lay there on the street. He heard sirens come, and felt like he was being lifted up. The space around him was suddenly filled with the sound of ships landing, and people running.  
  
"Lets get him on the stretcher." Said a voice above him. "Then put him in the ambulance."  
  
He was lifted again, and felt the vibrations of being rolled away.  
  
"Shit! There he is! Spike!" yelled a masculine voice that sounded like a friend he couldn't remember.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you all can't come in here, we're going to the hospital." Said the first voice.  
  
"We are. Deal with it." Said Faye  
  
"So she came back." He muttered, and passed out.  
  
Scene 20  
A Hospital on Mars  
  
Spike opened his eyes, but the drugs he had been given, blurred his vision. He looked around and saw three people sleeping around him. Faye lay close to him with her head on his bed.  
  
Faye stirred looked up, and noticed he was up. "He's finally up guys! Wake up!" The other two blurs moved into focus. It was Jet and Ed. It seemed like it had been in another life that he knew them.  
  
"Jet.Ed. Been a long time." He groaned.  
  
"Good to see you again partner. You're looking better already." Jet greeted.  
  
"And Ed's happy to see Spike too!" Ed said jumping on to Spike, and hugging him tight. Spike winced  
  
"Careful Ed. I hurt all over."  
  
"Well you should Spike, after what happened." Faye said sarcastically. "At least you got your memory back."  
  
"Yeah I remember you guys, but what happened? I can't seem to remember the last couple of weeks?"  
  
"Spike. you went after vicious again. And you killed him. He's as dead as a doornail, but your friend Jessica."  
  
"Went off on her own. Said it was time she had a little bit of peace." Jet said. "It's time to come back to the Bebop Spike. Will you?"  
  
Suddenly Ein comes out from under a nearby chair, jumps up on the bed, and begins to lick Spike's face.  
  
"I don't see how I couldn't, with all you guys acting like this. Sure Jet. I'll come back on the Bebop. Maybe this time we can actually make some money." 


End file.
